


Be Still, My Beating Heart

by TheFireInHerEyes



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Half-Vampires, Happy Ending, Imprinting, Imprinting (Twilight), Jasper Hale & Bella Swan Friendship, Possessive Jasper Hale, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireInHerEyes/pseuds/TheFireInHerEyes
Summary: What if Alice wasn’t Jasper’s mate? What if Alice was his companion and closest friend, a reminder that his true mate would arrive soon. What if Alice was helping Jasper get full control of his thirst and his hunger in preparation for his blood singer and long-awaited mate?What if it took Renesmee going to university to finally bring Jasper’s awaited mate into his life?And what if Jasper’s blood singer and mate happened to share a dorm room with Renesmee?If all that were true, then Jasper would be the last Cullen to find his mate, and all his waiting and wanting would pay off.If his heart was still beating, it would’ve nearly jumped out of his chest.
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale/Reader, Jasper Hale & Bella Swan, Jasper Hale & Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale/You
Comments: 30
Kudos: 235





	1. Prologue

Waiting should've come easy for someone like him. Waiting should've come natural for a creature who was immortal. But the promise that he was given, the vision Alice had of his blood-singer and his mate, was weighing heavily on him. 

He was surrounded by the people he loved dearly and his family who were everything to him, but there was a deep longing. There was a call, a beckoning that was stirring inside him and he was growing far more lonely than he would've ever wished for himself. 

Alice, his dear and beloved Alice, was the closest companion and friend that he needed by his side. However she was not his singer, and soon she would be in pursuit of her own mate. Soon, like Jasper, she would seek her own missing piece of her that needed to be filled. 

Alice and Jasper would both find their mates, but not in each other. 

Alice had told Jasper that Renesmee was the key to finding his blood-singer and mate. Alice had promised him that through Renesmee, in some way, he would be led to the one he was waiting for. 

He had been patient, he had wait and bid his time. 

But now he was getting restless; impatience was settling in.


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was brighter than expected the day you were supposed to move into your dorm room. You had checked the weather consistently for the past week and a half to make sure you wouldn’t be moving when it had rained, which was asking a lot for the northwest coast.

It was by some miracle however that the sky was clear and the sun was out in full force. It was some nature miracle that kept the rain away long enough for you to get all your boxes moved from the back of your cousin’s pickup truck to your assigned dorm room without incident.

And once everything had been moved over and set inside, you made quick work to get it unpacked as quickly as possible. You hadn’t known when your dorm mate was supposed to show up, but you wanted to make as good of an impression as you could by having your mess put away and out of the way for her.

The ‘her’ being Renesmee Cullen, who was from Forks, Washington. She was local to the area, and unlike you, had probably spent a great number of her weekends and Friday nights in Port Angeles doing whatever they did for fun here.

You, on the other hand, were from Mississippi. You had been drawn to the beauty of the northwest coast and the rich history that had surrounded Forks and Port Angeles. There was so much to study and fixate on, it was almost an endless supply of rich history.

And given the fact that you wanted a bachelor’s degree in History and Social Studies, it seemed perfect. It seemed like the perfect place to fall into the history of the picturesque place that had called your name.

Called your soul.

During your last year of high school when most seniors were looking to go to ivy league schools or international universities, you were looking toward the university in Port Angeles.

You had applied to the university in Port Angeles before you applied anywhere else, and even then you had waited until it was almost too late. All your hopes were in the university here, it was your very first choice.

After you had been accepted and you had signed up for your classes, the next step was applying for a dorm and a room mate. Your mom was a little less than pleased that you wanted to go to university practically across the country, let alone in a place that was so cold and had so much rainfall.

She was worried that you would get hypothermia your first week away, or that you would get into an accident your first time driving in the snow.

You didn’t have the heart to tell her that there wasn’t a lot of snow in Forks or Port Angeles. Instead you let her worry as a mother did, simply to have a reason to check in every week.

“Knock Knock!” A voice called from the doorway, the woman leaning against the wood showing a large and friendly smile. “Are you all settled in? Getting settled in? I’m Amber, your RA.”

Amber appeared to be a woman who was probably peppy and cheery at least 95% of the time. She seemed like the type of person who would spend most of her time with an overly bright and almost goofy grin on her face while trying to keep an image of bursting positivity about her.

Her hair was almost as bright as her smile, the almost white blonde strands were pulled up and secured on the top of her head in an effortlessly messy bun. Her blue-grey eyes were focused solely on you as she kept that megawatt smile on her face as she wait for your reply.

“Hi.” You wiped your hand on the back of your jeans. “I’m Y/N L/N.”

“I figured so.” Her smile hadn’t faded, hadn’t even budged as she shuffled into the room. “Your dorm mate Renesmee is being delayed due to some paperwork issues so she’ll be moving in later tonight.”

Amber welcomed herself to the bed across from yours, seamlessly sinking down to the twin sized mattress, her hands folded in her lap.

“Are you thinking of joining any sororities? I belong to one and I can’t tell you enough about how much fun they are.” Amber bubbled as she spoke, her eagerness to be a welcoming and friendly RA was almost going too far the other way.

“Uhh…I haven’t thought about it?” You admitted hesitantly.

“Well you should!” Amber stood from where she sat and stepped toward you. “There’s so many great ones! My personal favourite is the one that I’m currently a part of. It’s-“

Another knock on the door interrupted Amber, ending her excited and jovial speech. As Amber moved to the door to deal with the situation that was rising from a few dorm’s down, you had pulled your laptop out of your bag and set it down on the small study desk provided for you.

You plugged the charging cord into the wall and then plugged it into your laptop. You would leave that for a few hours and then go online to your class’s forum to see if any of your classmates had received their mandatory reading list yet.

“Well duty calls!” Amber called from the doorway again. “We should definitely meet up sometime, yeah? Okay, have fun unpacking!”

You wait until the door was closed before you exhaled slowly and sank down to your own mattress. It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy people like Amber, but that much positivity and cheeriness was almost headache inducing.

You meant that in the nicest way possible. You really did.

♤♡♤♡

Alice watched Jasper closely as he moved slowly around the house, keeping the same pace as a human. She watched him as he faked a breath to appear like he was human instead of a vampire.

She watched him and tried to gauge his true reaction beneath the cool exterior he had kept. She watched him as he grew hungrier and hungrier, but ignored the ache and the black eyes.

Alice watched him grow impatient as the time drew closer to him meeting his singer.

Alice and himself were the last Cullen’s/Hale’s to find their mates, and being the last to find them had definitely raised the stakes.

For Jasper, it finally meant finding the one person who would complete him. For jasper, it was finding his mate who would make every mistake he had made in past seem nonexistent. Jasper would finally, and truly, feel the love and dedication that was meant for a singer/mate.

“It’ll all work out, Jasper.” Alice encouraged him, and could without question because she has seen it.

She has seen the relationship in her visions, and she has seen how happy and relieved Jasper will become when he meets his mate and singer. She has seen the pieces fall into place, and after all that time he has spent waiting and hoping to meet his mate, it was finally going to happen.

“I know, Alice.” Jasper appeared next to her, his hand resting on her shoulder. “Thank you for all your help.”

His voice was contained and clipped, his hunger pulsing toward a place that was dangerous and may have lead him to a feral place. He was hungry and he would need to feed before he went too far into his hunger.

“I’m happy for you, Jazz.” Alice leaned in and kissed his cheek, her hands gripping her shoulders. “You’re going to be so happy together.”


	3. Chapter 2

Renesmee steadied the box in her hands as she took the last few steps to her dorm room. The box was full of necessary books that she couldn’t leave without, and despite Jacob's numerous attempts to take it from her, she held steady.

It wasn't as if she would grow weary of the box in her hands. She was still a hybrid vampire and by that right she had about the same strength as a vampire while still retaining enough human characteristics to be able to live among humans without worry.

“Can you get the door?” Renesmee called to Jacob, asking her older, yet didn't look a day over 21 year old werewolf boyfriend to open the door for her.

And as he slid his arm past hers to turn the brass handle, Renesmee flashed him a charming, loving smile. Her chocolate brown eyes boring into the eyes of her mate and lover, melting into him as they shared a quiet moment together before they would he temporarily separated by her classes.

“My dorm mate is human. Try to remember that.” She kissed his chin and then slipped into the room, her brown eyes sweeping the dorm.

“I haven't forgotten, Nessie. I still know how to act around them.” Jacob dropped the boxes on the floor, kicking them slightly over to her side of the room.

“I didn't say you'd forgotten, but you’ve spent so much time with me and my family of-" Renesmee stopped talking and focused her attention on the picture poking out of the box.

“-immortal's.” Jacob finished for her, crossing the room to stand behind her. “I know how to act around ordinary people. Don't worry.”

Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her back to his chest. He hummed deep in his chest as he rest his chin on the top of her head, his warmth radiating toward her, generally, colder body. It was a fine balance between the two of them, with Renesmee running colder than average but still not as cold as a pure vampire, and Jacob running hot all the time.

“Aunt Alice saw visions of Uncle Jasper and my dorm mate.” Renesmee set the picture frame down and turned in Jacob's arms.

“I would say that I'm freaked out by what she can do,” Jacob mumbled against Renesmee lips, “but her visions had saved a lot of lives.”

Renesmee hummed back, her hands moving to his shoulders, thumbs brushing against a few wrinkles in his shirt. She was fixated on the woven necklace hanging by his collar bone, the exchange of them between Jacob and Renesmee was akin to exchanging promise rings.

“I wonder what she's going to be like.” Renesmee spoke while moving her eyes to Jacob's. “I mean if she is going to be uncle Jasper's mate, I imagine she won't be a monster.”

“Speaking of your dorm mate,” Jacob reluctantly pulled away to start helping Renesmee unpack, “where is she?”

Renesmee took a moment to answer, choosing instead to fix up her bed, completed by fixing her favourite blanket on her new bed. When she had arranged all that she wanted, she finally turned toward Jacob and gave him the answer.

“The RA, Amber, said that my dorm mate left for a few hours so I could unpack and settle in peace.” Renesmee ran her fingers over the edge of the bed while she replied to his question. “I'm gonna meet her tonight though.”

There was silence between the two, which was eventually broken by Jacob. He had huffed and shuffled toward Renesmee, moving his hands to rest on her hips. “I'm going to miss you.”

He leaned in and had just brushed his nose against hers, when a steady slew of knocks on the door had interrupted him. He had stepped back and groaned when Nessie moved past him to the wooden door, Jacob wishing that the last few moments he would have with her wouldn't be interrupted.

“I'm coning.” Nessie’s melodic voice rang out through the room as she swung open the door, allowing her parents to step inside.

“We came to say goodbye, Nes.” Edward spoke to her, while keeping a steady gaze on Jacob. “And collect the dog.”

Renesmee was quick to shoot her dad an irritated glance, though it was quickly replaced by a softer expression held for her mom. She had locked her chocolate brown eyes onto her mom's golden irises, a smile breaking out onto Nessie's face.

“I'll be fine.” Renesmee grabbed her mom's hands to project her thoughts and steady emotions toward her mother. “I'm excited for this opportunity. And I’m excited for uncle Jasper. He's been waiting so long for this moment and it's finally here.”

Nessie had dropped her mom's hands and instead had wrapped her arms around her waist in a tight hug. As she held her, Nessie nestled her head into her neck, revelling in the feeling of being in her mom's arms again.

“Promise me you'll come visit next weekend.” Bella brushed Nessie's hair behind her ear, taking a step away from her daughter in order to physically leave.

“I will. But I don't know why you’re so worried about me.” Nessie looked at the two vampires and werewolves in the room. “All of you. It's just university. It isn't like I haven't faced worse.”

“You have to keep yourself fed, Nessie. But be careful. If you go to feed on an animal, make sure no one sees you.” Edward gave her a gentle reminder, keeping himself much more settled and composed than his mate.

“I’ll be fine.” Renesmee spoke in reassurance. “Now go! If you keep standing there you'll never leave.”

“We love you.” Bella gave Renesmee another hug, squeezing her with the strength that would’ve hurt any ordinary human, but felt comforting to Renesmee.

“I love you, mom. I love you dad.”

♤♡♤♡

When you had returned to your dorm room, you expected the lights to be off and your dorm mate to be sleeping. You had lost track of time by spending your hours away from the dorm getting a head start on your required reading for history, and by the time you had checked the time it was already quarter after twelve.

However, when you opened the door and not only saw the light on but your dorm mate awake, you were a little surprised. You hadn't expected her to be awake and waiting for you, let alone with such an eager and excited look on her face.

“I'm glad you’re back!” She stood from her small desk on her side and approached you with almost unnatural grace. “I'm Renesmee Cullen.”

As you looked her over and studied her face, you were made aware that Renesmee Cullen was probably the most beautiful person you had ever seen. She seemed like she was peeled from the thick and glossy pages of a magazine, with flawless and even skin, lightly dusted pink cheeks and large chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was flawless as it framed her face and cascaded down her back in perfect curls, without a single hair out of place.

She looked like the definition of angelic. And it made you painfully aware of the flaws in yourself that you had spent hours trying to hide or camouflage.

“Y/N L/N.” You mumbled and shook her hand, puzzled by how soft her hands were.

“It's so nice to meet you!” Renesmee had shook your hand once and then let it go, turning momentarily to her desk. “I'm so glad they assigned me a dorm mate who is relatively normal.”

You had wished you could say same, but going by appearances alone, Renesmee Cullen was anything but ordinary.

“So…I know that we just met, but I have a sort of welcoming present for you.” When Renesmee turned, she had a small wrapped package in her hand.

“You didn't have to.” You were still mystified by this woman who appeared to be your age, yet looked like completely flawless.

The epitome of perfection.

“I wanted to.” Renesmee handed you the gift, a small smile on her face. “We're going to be spending the next year together in this dorm, and I think we'll become really good friends.”

You held the package in your hands, turning it over twice. You hadn't even thought of getting Renesmee anything, you never imagined that she would show up with a welcoming gift.

“I didn't get you anything…” You shift your weight from foot to foot, still clutching the gift in your left hand.

“That's fine.” She beamed at you, her eagerness infectious. “Open it!”

With her instruction, you started ripping the fancy paper wrapped around the gift, revealing a small square box. After setting the wrapping down, you opened the small box, your eyes settling on an aged silver pin with a small inscription engraved.

“I know you want a bachelors degree in History, and I thought what better gift for a history major than a presidential button from the 19th century.” Renesmee was speaking partially for herself, but more so for Jasper.

She couldn’t very well tell you though that the gift was actually from a vampire who was envisioned as your mate.

“Thank you..?” You had ran your fingers over the engravings of the gift, a small, slow smile building on your face. “Thank you. I love it.”


	4. Chapter 3

The weeks passed quicker than you anticipated. The introduction to Renesmee and the natural beauty that surrounded her was something that you had quickly grown used to.

You assumed it was good genetics and DNA that made her seem so ethereal and unnaturally perfect, at least in her physicality’s. She, herself, was not perfect and that had made it an easier pill to swallow when you were out together and everyone seemed to focus on her.

Despite her having a buff and ripped boyfriend who was undeniably and irrevocably in love with her.

It almost made you a little jealous, seeing how hopelessly devoted Jacob Black was to Renesmee Cullen. It had almost seemed like they had the greatest love story of your generation.

It had only been a few weeks since your classes started, but in those few weeks, you’d seen Jacob Black here every day on the weekends. You’d seen him arrive exactly at quarter after two on Friday and watched him leave at exactly quarter after 7 on Sunday.

Your expectation to see Jacob every weekend to pick up Nessie to take her wherever on the weekends was veining routine. That’s why, on the fourth week in school, you expected to see or hear from Nessie about her plans with Jacob. You expected to hear her talk in eager excitement about where Jacob wanted to go to dinner on Friday night and where they would go Saturday morning.

However, to your surprise, when Friday had rolled around Nessie hadn’t mentioned a word about Jacob. She hadn’t mentioned what time he would be showing up or where they would go for dinner or if they would stay inside.

She hadn’t gushed to you about her walking talking thermos on legs who radiated heat with the same intensity that he radiated sex appeal.

Puke.

She hadn’t told you her grand plans for doing nothing but be in the presence of Jacob Black, and that made you skeptical.

It made you skeptical enough to ask, to press her for details about whether or not she would be going out with her boy-toy while you stayed in and studied or tried to tackle your long list of papers needing to be written.

“No Jacob this weekend?” When you asked Renesmee after she’d returned from her study session on Thursday night, you expected a blasé answer about how busy he was running his mechanic shop in La Push.

What you got instead was an eager grin and a Renesmee who came bounding toward you, crashing onto your bed. What you got was Renesmee grabbing your arm so early that she nearly pulled you directly onto your side, your head almost careening into the wall behind you.

“My parents and my aunt and uncle are coming to visit this weekend.” Nessie’s smile grew with the tone of her voice. “They want to meet you.”

Your confusion at her not spending the weekend with Jacob was overshadowed by your confusion over her aunt and uncle and her parents wanting to meet you. Why they would want to meet you on a trip to see their daughter and niece was mystifying.

Your confusion must’ve been picked up on by Renesmee, who had placed her hand on yours and somehow soothed and eased your tensions while the image of a thick and lush forest with rising fog had entered your brain. The image of the forest and cool dew was beautiful and ethereal, and you felt a call; a tugging from somewhere in the image itself.

“I’ve told my parents and my aunt and uncle a lot about you. And they’re curious. They want to meet my dorm mate.” Renesmee smiled kindly, gently and you were reminded again of her natural beauty that made you feel at odds with yourself.

“Where do they want to meet? For dinner?” You were hoping, if you would actually agree, that they would choose something low-key, and not a place with hard to meet standards.

That judgement had only come after you saw the type of clothes that Renesmee wore on a regular basis. Designer bags that matched perfectly with her kitten heels or Hightower sneakers, extremely well fitting and some of the best quality jeans you had ever seen, and then there was the couture jackets and sweaters that were as soft and comfortable as they were fashionable.

“They don’t want to meet for dinner.” Nessie stood and moved toward her dresser, in which a white envelope sat in front of her alarm clock. “My dad got tickets to an art show for my mom that’s happening Saturday night at 7:00.”

She had swiped the envelope from the dresser and spun on her heels, walking back toward you. She had made quick work of the envelope as she pulled out two glossy tickets, handing you one and keeping the other for herself.

“My dad got is both tickets. I don’t know if you’re into art or not, but it’s a pretty relaxed place to meet my parents and my aunt and uncle.” Renesmee apparently had this all worked out and planned, because the timing was perfect with your schedule, and you managed to not have to work that night either.

“I’m not very knowledgeable in art.” You turned the ticket over in your hands, faking reading the fine print.

“That’s okay. That’s one of the wonders of going to an art show. You can have your own opinion about the piece and no one can really dissuade you.” Renesmee had placed her ticket back down on the dresser before she looked at you over her shoulder.

“You’ll be there right?”

You debated coming up with an excuse. You debated turning her down and her family, feigning some prior commitment that had come up. Either that or you were thinking about lying straight to her face by saying that your mom was going to FaceTime you that night.

But the more you pondered and thought about what kind of excuse or reason you could have for ditching, that same pull was nagging at you from your mind. That same pull that had been triggered by the dense forest picture, was tugging on you.

“Yeah. I’ll be there at 7. Scouts honour.” You set the ticket down on your bed and then raised your right hand. “I promise to show up at 7 so I can meet your family. Er…part of it.”


	5. Chapter 4

The entrance to the art gallery was illuminated by soft glowing lights that cast even softer shadows on the line to enter the building. The ticket taker acted like a bouncer for the gallery, his job to check tickets and give hand stamps accordingly.

It seemed strange, that he would take his job as ‘guard’ at the Port Angeles art gallery so seriously, considering that Port Angeles qualified as a *small* city, though you were sure others appreciated his dedication.

When it was your turn to have your ticket checked, a quick glance at the man made you almost do a double take. The man, which you somehow hadn’t noticed before, looked oddly similar to Jacob Black.

The security guard had the same kind of broad and expansive girth of Jacob, with the difference being that this man wasn’t quite as stacked or tall as Jacob. Still, he had the short cropped black hair and the same kind of deep brown eyes, along with the same tattoo peeking out from under this guy’s tight black t-shirt.

“I need to see your ticket.” He pressed again, smirking though as he did so.

“Right…” You dug through your bag resting against your hip until you had come across the ticket. “I just…are you by any chance related to Jacob Black? You look…”

“Familiar?” He grabbed the ticket back from you, ripping off the stub. “Jake and I are from the same reservation. I’m in Port Angeles for technical training and this is my side job.”

After he handed the ticket back to you, and after you slipped it in your pocket, he stretched his hand out for you to shake. You slowly placed your hand in his, the contact of your hands had spread his unnatural heat to your flesh, instantly warming your entire body.

“I’m Brady. You must be Y/N.” He flashed another smile, friendly but not overly. “I’ve heard about you from Jake and Renesmee.”

You were taken back by this massive giant of a man, who was yet somehow smaller than Jacob while still looking like the human embodiment of a tank, who apparently knew you. Or at least had heard enough about you to recognize your face and know your name.

“Yeah.” You nod your head, still stunned by the man.

“Enjoy your show.” He tilt his head just slightly, the boyish smirk on his face an indication that he was less serious than Jake is.

“Thanks…” You shuffled past him into the lobby of the gallery, your eyes narrowed slightly in his direction.

Like Jacob, and like Renesmee, he was stupid attractive. Almost unnaturally attractive with the pinnacle of finest features that could possibly fit on one face or body.

And then, when you had actually shook his hand you were met with the undeniable and implausible heat that radiated through your whole body. It had heat you from head to toe, warmed you right down to your bones and none of that heat came from you.

It had all come from Brady.

“That’s so strange.” You looked back at him again, your eyes fixating on his hands in particular.

You watched him move from one person to the next, to the next. You watched him rip the stubs off the tickets, giving them they same message he had given you.

Enjoy the show, enjoy the artwork that is waiting for you.

After a moment of staring, you turned away and followed the small crowd from the lobby to the actual gallery where the art was on display, and the room where you were supposed to meet Renesmee’s aunt and uncle and her parents.

“She should be here any minute.” You shuffled further into the room, fixating your eyes on the first piece of artwork instead of on your phone.

Specifically, the time on your phone.

The first piece that your eyes settled on, was a painting of a beach on a clear day. The waters were lapping at the sand shore, driftwood caught between the water and the sand, small waves in the water matching some of the lighter shades of paint in the sky.

The painting was beautiful, and it looked as if you could reach out and touch the waters. It looked as if you could dip your hand into the waterfront feel the motion of the water as it caressed your skin.

Beyond the shore and the waters were towering cliffs made of jagged rock and stone, with trees as equally tall and tough clinging to the tops of the rock as it dropped down dramatically into the water.

Like the water and the sand, you felt as though you could reach out and feel the jagged edges of the stone wall. You felt as though you could picture the view from standing on the cliff, gazing at the view for miles and the water below.

“Y/N!” Renesmee called your name from behind you, ripping you from your fixated trance on the painting.

As you stepped away from the first artwork that caught your eye, and turned toward Renesmee, you felt butterflies in your stomach. You chalked it up to nerves about meeting Renesmee and her family, something explainable.

“I’m so sorry we’re late!” Renesmee had all but grabbed your hand with eagerness as she apologized and pulled you further into view of the four sets of eyes on you.

“It’s fine.” You remembered your mother’s southern lesson about gentility that was pounded into your head since you were young. “I wasn’t actually waiting long.”

“Y/N,” Renesmee waved toward her parents and aunt and uncle, “these are my parents Edward and Bella, and my aunt Alice and my uncle Jasper.”

Your eyes first fell to her parents, both of them unsurprisingly looking they had stepped off of a runway. Whether it was Bella’s long locks that were rich and dense with dark highlights and lowlights, or whether it was Edward’s equally rich dark hair that paired surprisingly well with their gold coloured eyes, it hadn’t actually mattered.

Both of them were gorgeous. Suspiciously.

“Nice to meet you.” You replied in your greeting, politely like your southern mama had raised you to, and then you looked at Alice and Jasper.

Alice, was tiny. Again, she was breathtakingly attractive, but tiny.

She was almost pixie like in her appearance, with her short, reddish-brown hair that was straightened in a pixie cut style, with the same gold coloured eyes. The features of her face were just as suited to her small frame, a small nose and lips paired with a petite body that was quite a bit shorter than Jasper, Edward and Bella.

But what really got you, was the bright and beaming smile placed upon her face. The kind of smile that made it seem like she knew something you didn’t; like she held a secret that you should’ve been dying to know.

“It’s so nice to meet you!” She went a step further and actually hugged you, her small but powerful arms wrapped around you rather tightly. “Renesmee has told all of us so much about you!”

You wanted to looked at Renesmee, you wanted to shoot her a ‘what are you doing’ look, but your eyes were fixed and locked on Jasper.

You couldn’t look away, could hardly manage to breathe. All you could do was stare at her uncle, stare at his golden eyes that bore into your very soul.

Renesmee’s uncle Jasper, was by far the most attractive man you had ever seen in your life. He had the lightest hair of the four of them, with his hair being quite blonde compared to the rich tones of brown that Alice, Edward and Bella had.

He was sparsely an inch shorter than Renesmee’s father, with just as much definition in his musculature. Jasper had a stronger jaw with more pouty lips compared to Edward, and he seemed as if he was a little less personable.

Of course that may have something to do with the strained look on his face. And the slight clenching of his hands.

“I wish I could say the same..?” You finally looked away from Jasper when Alice let you go.

“Renesmee said you were born and raised in Mississippi?” Alice stepped away and reached for Jasper’s hand.

“Yeah,” you cleared your throat after it cracked, “I was born and raised in small town Mississippi. I think when I graduated high school there was just over 1,700 people.”

Alice had nudged Jasper, but it seemed it was ineffective. At least for the time being.

“Jasper was born and raised in Houston, Texas.” Alice beamed at you then looked back at Renesmee’s uncle. “You’re practically neighbours.”

You opened your mouth to speak only to close it once your phone started ringing in your bag. You apologized to them all as you dug around for your phone, narrowly sending it flying to the floor as you scrambled to press the accept call button.

“I’m really sorry but its my mom and if I don’t take the call, she’ll panic and send the Mississippi state police to track me down.” You held the phone up to your ear and stepped away from the Cullen’s, so they wouldn’t be subjected to your mom’s worrying.

“There’s my baby.” Your mom’s thick Mississippi accent filtered through the phone, a usual comfort for you.

“Hi mama.” Your own accent slipped through naturally as you greet your mom with almost the same vigor. “I can’t talk long. I’m at an art gallery.”

“I wanted to check in. See how things were going.” Your mom’s sweet voice was pleasant to hear, but you could tell from the way she was speaking that there was something else.

“Why did you really call, mama?” You shuffled your feet, feeling the stare from at least one Cullen.

“Did you pick up the care package I sent for you? At the university?” You wanted to roll your eyes and sigh, but your mom would surely know and then the pleasant conversation would turn into a scolding.

“Yes, ma’am.” You switched your phone from one side to the other, your free hand playing with the stud on the pocket of your jeans.

“Now did you pick up the bear spray I told you to get? You’re not in Mississippi anymore, darlin. You’re in Washington State, and there are real risks when it comes to living there. I mean, I don’t wanna hear on the news that my baby girl got eaten by a ravenous bear.” While your mom was speaking, you looked over your shoulder and mouthed an apology to Renesmee and her family.

“Mama, I’m not going to get eaten by a bear. I’m in the city. Bears don’t come into the city.” You were really hoping the conversation would end soon, before you embarrassed yourself even more than you already had.

“Y/N L/N, I don’t wanna hear any sass from you. I am your mother and I know what’s best.” You could hear your dad in the background chuckling, probably drinking a beer and watching the football game.

“Yes ma'am. If it makes you happy, I’ll buy bear spray.” You loved your mom, but sometimes she was a worry wart.

“Okay baby. Have fun at the art gallery and call me tomorrow. Love you.” Your mom spoke her love, sent her love through the phone.

“Love you too, mama.” You ended the call and locked your phone before shoving it back in your purse and then joining the other.

“I’m really sorry about that.” You smiled small.

“Bears?” Renesmee stifled a giggle behind her hand, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow in your direction.

“If it’s not bears, its cougars. If it’s not cougars, it’s the sasquatch.” You rolled your eyes and shifted your bag on your shoulder.

“A sasquatch?” Renesmee fell behind her parents as they started walking, the two of you walking ahead of her aunt and uncle.

“Not a sasquatch, THE sasquatch.” You crossed your arms over your chest, still feeling eyes burning into your back. “But that’s just how southern mama’s are. They worry about everything and nothing.”

You cast a small glance over your shoulder, back at Jasper. He was the one staring at you, and he was the one who had the slightest pained look on his face.

Still, it seemed as though he was hanging on your every word.


	6. Chapter 5

“So,” Renesmee had broken the small silence between the two of you, “what do you think, Y/N?”

Renesmee’s mom and dad had left on their own, clearly devoted to each other like you’d never seen before. And Alice and Jasper were a few feet behind you, amassed in a silent conversation.

“About the artwork?” You questioned her back, your eyes flitting to the framed work.

Renesmee had followed your eyes, briefly, before she turned her attention to you. Her honey warm hazel eyes were searching your face, before they had moved past you toward her aunt and uncle.

“About my family. What do you think?” Renesmee was still glancing toward her aunt and uncle while speaking.

You had stopped walking after she asked, your hands fiddling with the leather strip pom-pom hanging from the zipper of your purse, the bottom tips of the leather worn down from the numerous times you’d touched and pulled at the edges.

You took a pause, first glancing toward her mom and dad. You took notice of the closeness between them and the shining diamond ring that was on her mom’s ring finger, the engagement band and the wedding band fused.

Edward had his arm wrapped around Bella’s waist, his fingers flexing and stretching as they rest against her. It was sweet and affectionate, not claiming or possessive, and the action was a clear message of his care and deep love he held for his wife.

It felt like their love story was the tale of generations, the model for what a real and true love was.

“I like them. They’re nice.” You had finally answered.

“That’s it? Just nice?” Renesmee had sounded disappointed by your answer, almost like she was expecting something more.

“Your parents are clearly in love with each other. Deeply.” You stopped by another painting, this one abstract. “It’s a nice change, considering that most relationships are considered temporary.”

“Yeah.” Renesmee spoke in agreement, coming to stand beside you. “They really do love each other.”

There was momentary silence, as you both stared at the painting before you. The silence however, was short lived and broken by the approach of both Alice and Jasper.

Their ascent onto the two of you had successfully pulled your attention off of the painting in front of you, and had placed it onto Jasper. You were transfixed and taken by the male Cullen off to the left of you, and his beautiful honey coloured eyes that seemed to look right through you.

“Renesmee, can you come help me with something?” Alice’s melodic, bell-like voice was teeming with eagerness. “Please?”

When you were finally able to pull your attention away from Jasper, after being made aware by the voice in your head that you were staring for too long, you had glanced back at the picture hanging on the wall.

Your stomach, which was still alight with butterflies, had started grumbled after Renesmee and Alice’s departure. The sound was enough to make heat rush to your skin which in turn had made you place your left hand on your stomach in an attempt to get it to be quiet before it had a chance to growl again.

Your poor planning, it seemed, would be your embarrassment. Having your stomach growling like a banshee inside your body, was your fault. You had been studying too long, had taken far too much time getting ready, and instead of eating like you should’ve, you decided to shovel a few granola bars down and call that dinner.

Life of a college student.

“So,” you attempted to take the attention off of your hunger, “you were born and raised in Texas. Have you gone back recently?”

“Not since the confederacy lost the war.” He quipped with an amused half smirk on his face.

The laugh that fell from your lips was lighter than you expected, and happened so naturally that you hadn’t had a chance to stop it. It had slipped from your lips without even a thought toward it, a natural reaction to what was a clear exaggeration.

“That long huh?” You quipped in response after your laughter subsided, the air between you two lessening in awkwardness with each passing second.

“Seems like it.” Jasper spoke in a blasé manner about his joke, shrugging just slightly, before he pressed another question.

“What’s the longest time that you’ve been from home?” Jasper asked after the two of you had moved to another painting and then another.

“Counting university?” You stepped to the side to let a couple by, eyes roaming the crowds for Edward or Bella or Alice or Renesmee.

“Do I make you nervous?” Jasper’s voice had hitched, deepened in pitch for a few beats.

“No.” you answered quickly, almost too quickly. “No it’s just…”

You sighed and moved on to another painting, answering neither of his questions outright.

At least, you hadn’t straight off the bat.

“The farthest I’ve been from home, both east and west is…” You stopped to think of your lack of travels before answering, your eyes flicking toward Jasper and then away again.

“…Virginia to the east and Kansas to the west. I can count the number of times I’ve been on a plane on one hand, and I’ve never been out of country.” You told your experience with as much excitement, or lack thereof, as it deserved.

And when you were finished telling your short, life’s travels story, you found yourself staring at a brightly coloured texture painting of a waterfall rushing over a cliff, that eventually met a wide mouthed river. You studied the painting with heightened interest, before reading the description below the framed artwork, admiring the detail that went into the life-like work of art.

“Where would you go?” Jasper’s voice broke your concentration.

When you turned back to look at him, the butterflies in your stomach returned with a vengeance. Your eyes were enraptured by his again, captivated by the depths behind his honey coloured eyes that bore deep into your soul.

You felt a connection, as raw and as unwarranted as it was, it was there. It was there, almost as if you had never felt connected to another human being before and this was the first time you were able to feel…anything.

It was invigorating.

And terrifying.

It made your heart skip a beat and your mouth suddenly get dry. It was as if the longer you stared into Jasper’s eyes, the harder it was to catch your breath. He was doing that to you, he was stealing your breath.

It made you wonder, they all made you wonder.

Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice, Renesmee and Jake and Brady…

How could human beings be so damn beautiful, both inhumanly cold and unfathomably hot?

How could you have such a connection to someone you had never met before tonight? Why did it feel like there was a sharp tugging in your soul when you were around Jasper, and Jasper alone?

“Peru.” You whispered under your breath, blinking twice to break the spell he had on you. “I’ve always wanted to go to Peru. Machu Picchu more specifically.”

You moved away from the waterfall and the cliff to turn a corner that would ultimately circle you back to the start of the gallery. With Jasper following you, you came to the first painting you had seen and then you stopped.

You peered over your shoulder, finally catching a glance of Renesmee standing with her parents and her aunt. She wasn’t looking at you, had barely glanced your way until she felt your eyes on her.

“Maybe one day you’ll go.” Jasper spoke from behind, his hand brushing against yours as he slipped past you, just slightly.

“Did you like the show?” Renesmee crossed the distance to come stand by you, arm hooking in with yours.

“Yeah. It was good.” You briefly glanced at Jasper, then looked back at Renesmee. “I’m starving though. Did you wanna get something before going back to campus?”

And although you should’ve been looking at Renesmee as you spoke, your eyes had found their way back to Jasper.

And they couldn’t be pulled away.


	7. Chapter 6

He was on the hunt for blood. He needed to have that sweet taste of blood filling his mouth, running down his throat. He had to have the taste of gamy copper on his tongue.

“He’s having a reaction worse than Edward.” Alices melodic voice chimed from his left, her hand secured on his shoulder. “You would think that after all this time-“

He couldn’t focus. He couldn’t focus on anything the scent of you that was radiating from the sweater Renesmee wore. He couldn’t focus on anything but the scent of honey and cinnamon that you’d put in your tea and the faded scent of lilac detergent you’d used to wash your clothes.

“Get her out of here!” Jasper thrashed against Alice, snapping at his niece as she stood with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

“Jacob please-“ Carlisle stood between Jasper and Renesmee, his eyes moving from the wolf to his grandchild.

“I’m sorry!” Renesmee apologized. “I was running late and I just grabbed it, I didn’t mean to-“

Jasper should have had more self control. He should’ve been less tempted by the scent of his blood singer but the other part of him deeply hidden was craving their mate.

The Major was scratching at the surface demanding to be released, demanding Jasper to sink his fangs deep into your sweet neck to mark you his forever.

And he had only met you once.

“Jasper its okay.” Alice cupped his cheeks, tried to calm him down. “You’re okay. We’re going to go hunting and you will be okay.”

He was being driven insane. He was being driven crazy and he finally understood what Edward felt when he came across Bella. Jasper finally understood how deep the insanity ran when you first came across your blood singer and mate without being able to acquire them.

“It’s okay Jasper.” She crooned. “Its okay.”

** **

“Are you single?” The first question that Brady asked as he flung himself into the open seat beside you, had certainly taken you off guard.

“Excuse me?” Your accent slipped, from your shock.

“Are you single?” He asked again with a big and bright, loveable dumbass grin plastered on his face.

“Mind your own.” You slammed your book shut and stood up from where you sat, sliding your book into your bag. “What are you doing here anyway?”

You stepped around the table and moved to the closest bookshelf in the library. You trailed your fingertips against the spines of the books sitting on the shelves, mindlessly glancing over the titles without actually reading them.

“I told you I go to technical school here.” Brady slid his hands into his pockets as he followed behind you slowly.

“No.” you corrected yourself. “What are you doing HERE? As in the library..?”

You looked back at him over your shoulder, watching him watch you. He appeared much in the same way as he had the night you first met him at the gallery, only this time he he had traded in the signature all black look for a pair of dark washed jeans, a university shirt and a leather jacket.

“I like reading.” He mumbled as he picked up a book and just as quickly set it back down. “So you’re from Mississippi?”

“A tiny town with less than 2,000 people.” You answered his question, tearing your gaze away from him.

Brady whistled and mumbled under his breath. He had raised his hand to rub the back of his neck like he wanted to ask another question but was far too shy to actually get it out.

“I’m single.” You finally answered his first question, rolling your eyes as you did so. “Not that its any of your business.”

“Well I wasn’t going to ask you out.” Brady explained, cutting you off before you could leave the section. “If I did, I’d be a dead man.”

You raised and eyebrow in question, your lips pursed. You had no idea what he meant by that, and while your curiosity pushed you to ask, pushed you to find out, you declined yourself the chance.

You pat book in your bag, making sure it truly was in there, before you stepped around Brady and started walking toward the front desk of the library. You were well aware that he was following you, well aware that his large footsteps were shortened and slowed to give you space.

“That’s all you need then?” The librarian looked up from her desk, her eyes glancing between the stack of books you’d previously set down and the list on her computer.

“Thank you.” You nod and exhaled sharply. Your weekend was planned and mapped out in studying and late nights, while Renesmee had gone home for the weekend.

“You have two weeks to bring them back, and each consecutive day will be a charge.” The librarian had scanned your card and handed you a slip of notice, a reminder of the date they had to be in.

“Let me help you.” Brady swooped in and grabbed your books, like a chivalrous man of great honour, though you suspected otherwise.

“You never told me why you’re really here.” You spoke again once you were out of the library.

“There’s this girl…” he frowned, a half-serious troubled look crossing his face.

“A girl?” You gazed at him from the corner of your eye. “You’re here for a girl?”

“She’s in the same program as you. She’s majoring in history too, though her focus will be on teaching history to kids.” Brady sighed, struck by love.

“How do you know she’s going to teach history to kids and yet you don’t know her name?” You questioned Brady. “And I’m only assuming you don’t know her name because you refer to her as ‘the girl’.”

“I overheard her talking in the hallway as I was going to the dean’s office.” Brady scratched the back of his neck, looking rather nervous.

“Her name,” you bit at him, “is Devon by the way.”

You turned your back to the hall and faced Brady head on as you started walking backwards. He got that same love struck look on his face, his eyes almost glossed over as another goofy grin placed on his face. He looked like he was wading in puppy love.

“Devon.” His grin grew. “Devon…”

When the conversation had certainly died, you rolled your eyes and turned back leaving Brady standing in the middle of the hall with that dumb look on his face.

** **

Jasper raised and lowered his hand twice, before he finally managed to knock. As the resounding soft thuds had no doubt echoed in the room, he felt stupid.

He felt stupid for showing up when Renesmee was gone. He felt stupid for showing up unexpectedly like the two of you hadn’t just met for the first time, like his entire world hadn’t already revolved heavily around you.

“She’s not here.” A voice called from halfway down the hall, a girl your age dressed head to toe in school colours and the mascot displayed on a cheer uniform. “Renesmee’s visiting her family back north and Y/N is working.”

Jasper glanced toward the door separating him from your dorm, and then his golden eyes moved back toward the university cheerleader.

“I’m lookin for Y/N.” Jasper could feel the nervousness radiating off of the cheerleader, and he was tempted for a moment to ease her anxieties.

“Yeah she’s working. There’s a café just off campus. She’s working from 6-2.” The girl spoke before she glanced at the cellphone in her hand. “Could catch her though.”

Jasper hummed and began making his way back to the entrance doors of the dorm building, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. He had come to see you, his inability to stay away from you would drive him crazy.

He had taken all precautions that he could, and was well assured by Alice that everything would be fine. He had gone hunting twice in the past day and a half, over feeding to keep himself completely in control.

Jasper couldn’t get another drop of blood in him lest he burst.

And he did it all for you.

Now that you were here and he had met you, the pull was too strong. He couldn’t possibly stay away, couldn’t possibly resist the connection that had strengthened already.

Jasper had stood outside your door and hesitated to knock, much in the same way as he had stood outside the doors of the café you worked at, hesitating to go inside.

He couldn’t say that he liked being around a lot of people because he hadn’t really. The fact of the matter was that he could feel everything they felt and like Edward, who could hear all their thoughts, it could be drastically overwhelming and grating.

“I’ll be right there!” Jasper heard your voice as he finally entered the café. “Just give me a minute!”

He stood just inside the café, studying the atmosphere that was designed to look as comfortable and homey as possible. The fireplace was surrounded by flat, smooth stones and a fire gate to prevent anyone from touching the glass. To the right of the fireplace with a large gap in between, was a bookshelf with leather bound books that had gold lettering etched into the spines.

“How can I-Jasper?” Your voice came from behind the counter, effectively pulling his attention off of the leather bound books.

“Hi darlin’.” Jasper could feel your emotions changing, though it was the peak of budding elation at seeing him that made the unstoppable smile creep on his face.

“Hey.” Your voice hitched as you spoke, the crack in your tone was one of the cutest things he had ever heard of. “What are you doing here?”

He followed the movement of your hands wiping against your apron and the subtle shift of your weight from foot to foot. There was even a flash of colour in your cheeks, a reddening of your face as you quickly scrambled to take control of your emotions again.

“I was looking for you.” He strode toward the counter, as equity transfixed by you as you were for him. “I was wondering if you were busy today.”

You looked away from Jasper, directed your attention to the swinging door that separates the counter from a back room. Your eyes settled there for a moment, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed.

“Yes.” You answered assuredly. “I’m suddenly free now.”

You took off your apron and all but tossed it on the counter. You ripped off your name tag and tossed it behind you before you stalked around the counter, slamming the divider down.

“Did you just quit your job?” Jasper half smirked as irritation and anger rose sharply. 

“Might as well have.” You turned your back on the café counter and the woman who peeled her head of the back room with a nasty scowl on her face.

Jasper followed you out of the café, and onto the sidewalk before he placed his hand on the small of your back to further grab your attention. Once you had faced him, he became lost in your entire being.

“Are you hungry? I haven’t eaten in hours and I’m starved.” The grumble of your stomach had furthered your claim of hunger.

“Sorry to disappoint you darlin,” Jasper caught sight of the heat that’s rushed to your cheeks, “I’ve already gone hunting.”

“Is that a euphemism?” Your lips twitched, a smile fighting to creep into your face.

“Might be.” Jasper’s fingers flexed on the small of your back as the hunger he had suppressed came tingling back. “Would you allow me to buy you dinner anyway?”

“My southern mama,” your accent slipped through with a sweet, southern drawl, “warned me about boys trying to steal my honour if I came out west.”

Jasper grinned. “I promise to keep your honour intact ma’am.”


	8. Chapter 7

imagining-twilight

Be Still, My Beating Heart: Part 7  
“Your server should be with you soon.” The hostess who seated you, handed the two of you menus though only you grabbed one.

“Thank you.” You thanked the young looking hostess after she seat you and began walking back to the hostess stand.

You opened the menu and placed it on the table, your eyes bouncing from one page to the next as you glanced over the menu items with little intent to actually read them now. You could feel Jasper’s eyes on you, you could feel his watchful gaze that was neither intrusive nor intense.

It was as if he was watching you just to watch you.

“You know I’ve never been though such a cold rain until I moved out here. Even the rain in Mississippi is humid and hot. But here-“ you lowered your menu as a shiver ran down your spine. “-it cuts through your skin right to your bones.”

You raised your head and locked eyes with Jasper. The moment you had, you started falling into the honey coloured eyes that drew you ever closer, the slow uptake in your heart rate matching the show burning of your cheeks.

Jasper was beautiful, undeniably perfect and beautiful and you felt a loss for words by just being in sight of him. There was something ethereal and electrifying about Jasper, some deep engrained connection that just made you want to sidle up to him.

“There was a storm a week and a half before I took a flight from Jackson. It tore the roof off my parents barn and scattered half their herd of cattle.” You played with the metal binding on the left corner of the menu.

“That was one of the worst storms the town had seen in almost 15 years. It rained for days it seemed like, and yet it didn’t matter how bad it rained or stormed, it was still god awful hot.” You didn’t know why you were telling this particular story, this moment of time that ultimately led up to your departure of your hometown and home state.

It just felt right, natural. It felt right to let the moments of your event life slip. That’s how Jasper made you feel, that’s how the connection and the bond that you clearly had, made you feel.

You felt like you talk for hours about nothing, like you could spill every secret you’d ever had.

“And then, I get off the plane in Seattle, in the pouring rain. It rained when I left and it rained when I got there. Only difference was when I stepped off the plane at Seattle, I nearly got hypothermia.”

“I mean you get it.” You fidgeted. “You’re from Texas.”

“Haven’t been back since the civil war, darlin’.” Jasper crooned, his silky voice doing wonders to your composure.

“Right.” You laughed so naturally, the sound filling the small space. “How could I forget? It’s been what…153 years?”

“155 years ma’am.” Jasper’s voice, the use of southern phrases and niceties was all you could ask for.

And you were helpless to stop the feeling of giddiness and childlike butterflies that were snow outer hammering your stomach. In fact, you almost felt as though you’d been thrown on a rollercoaster and your stomach was left to play catch up.

“My apologies, sir.” You smiled, a soft and taken smile placed on your face.

If there was a moment when you believed in love at first sight, or love at first date that wasn’t a date, this would be the moment where it all started.

He was just too handsome with too much southern charm for you to possibly resist.

And you were so incredibly weak.

** **

“Are you sure you want to leave campus to go to some town you’ve never heard of?” Your mother’s scolding through your cellphone had been loud enough for Renesmee to pick up on, as the other girl in the room had poked her head out of the bathroom.

“I promise to care of your daughter, Mrs. L/N!” She called out, her sweet and melodic voice detectable by your overprotective mama.

“See? It’ll be fine. Besides, her parents will be there the entire time and-“

“What about your boyfriend? Who is this boy you’ve been spending so much time with? What’s his name?” Your mom rattled off, her worries translating to a few thousand questions.

“His name is Jasper.” You tried to feign neutrality, but even the thought of Jasper had your voice rising in pitch. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“But you want him to be!” Renesmee called from the bathroom, egging your mother on.

“Mama, relax.” You knew that she wouldn’t actually take it down a notch by your simple request, but you would try and ease her worries. “He’s from Houston, Texas.”

“He’s from Texas.” Your mother chided. “Good Lord, he probably cheers for the Bobcats. Bless his heart.”

You snort and rolled your eyes. “Mama, I promise I will be fine. I’ll call you every night, and I’ll call you when I get there.”

After bidding your mom goodnight and the conversation came to a close, you tossed your phone into your weekender bag and zipped it closed. You sat down on the edge of your bed and wait for Renesmee to grab the rest of her things and finish getting ready for her drive to Forks with Jacob.

“Most southern mothers are like that.” You answered the question that Renesmee didn’t even need to ask. “Its not just mine.”

“What’s the deal with Texas Bobcats though?” Renesmee leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, arms crossed over her chest.

“We follow Ole Miss. We cheer for Ole Miss. We support Ole Miss, and Texas Bobcats are like…” You pursed your lips.

“It’s a rivalry?” Renesmee questioned.

“I mean its college football. You tend to like who you like and hate who you hate.” You shrugged. “My entire family likes Ole Miss, they always have.”

“I don’t get football.” Renesmee had appeared to finally finish as she grabbed her bag from her bed. “I don’t like watching football, I don’t care for watching football.”

“Used to watch every game Ole Miss played that could be televised with my dad.” You followed her out of the door and down the hall.

“See I don’t get football, but baseball I love.” Renesmee gave you a side glance. “I love pitching and batting. I’ve got quite the undefeated streak.”

“Only because Jacob let’s you win.” You laughed under your breath.

“Maybe.” She grinned. “But it still counts.”

After the two of you stepped through the exit doors to your dorm building, you feast your eyes upon the sight of two vehicles waiting for you, with Jacob Black leaning against the side of one of them and Brady against the other.

“Unless you wanna spend the better part of an hour listening to how great and amazing Renesmee is-“ Brady extend his hand toward his own, separate vehicle. “-your carriage awaits, princess.”

You rolled your eyes and trounced down the steps toward Brady, your weekend bag hitting your hip with each step. “I’ll pass on that offer thanks.”

You opened the door and set your weekender bag behind the passenger seat while Brady moved around the front of the vehicle to get in the drivers seat.

“Smart choice. Its nauseating.” Brady wait until you had gotten in before he shift into gear and started pulling away from the curb. “Just over an hour to Forks. Hope your ready.”


	9. Chapter 8

The animal that thrashed beneath him was wild and grasping at what little life it had left. He was ruthless as he gnashed and drained the life blood from the massive creature that lay beneath him.

When the fight was over, when the animal had been drained of all the life that once flowed through its veins, Jasper stood and wiped his mouth free of the blood that began dripping down his neck. The few droplets that were left on his hand were also soon disposed of as he licked his hands clean.

He stood over the body of the discarded cougar, the emptied vessel of the creature he hunted to sate his hunger. Jasper looked down at the creature in silent thanks for helping further his relationship with his human mate.

Not that you knew, not that you expected anything.

“Are you full?” Alice stood behind him, her hands touching his shoulders while she pressed her lips to his shoulder in a kiss that was solely comforting and lacking in all romantic love.

“I’ll be fine.” Jasper’s voice took on a husky turn as he was affected by the satisfying blood that quenched his thirst and soothes the ache for human blood.

“Edward said they’ll be here soon.” Alice stepped away from Jasper and instead reached for the dead animal.

She picked up the creature with no effort and threw it further into the bush away from the eyes of anyone who would dare to come this far out. When she was done, she wiped her hand on her pant leg ridding her palm of all blood and matted fur.

“It’ll be fine, Jasper.” Alice soothed him as best as she could. “Rosalie promised to be on her best behaviour. And Esme and Carlisle are eager to meet her.”

Jasper pursed his lips, tasting the last remnants of animal blood on his tongue. He flexed his hand, listened to the sound of approaching vehicles from miles away, the very vehicle that you would be driving in with Brady.

This would be a test for him, a test of immensity. He would have to keep control of his hunger and thirst for the entire weekend while being envelopes by your scent and bombarded by your emotions. This would be the greatest feat he had ever attempted.

He just had to keep himself full until you left, he just had to keep himself restrained.

Jasper could hear the steady sound of the tires on the asphalt as the vehicles approached the house. His heart, if it were still beating and pumping blood, would’ve nearly jumped out of his chest at the mere thought of you.

He was so in love with you, it almost devastated him. Jasper has been waiting for you, hanging onto the promises that Alice could give him. And now that he had met you, he had lost his dead heart to you.

Jasper was already so devoted to you, to everything you were. He had wait for you for so many years, so many decades and hours that he went without his blood singer and mate near him and now that he had you close…

He didn’t want to spend another moment without you.

** **

Tucked deep in the forest and away from the town of Forks, stood a house that was equally sleek and modern with large picturesque windows that looked out upon the masses of towering green trees that stretched for miles.

The house itself had looked like more of a mansion that sat at the end of an asphalt driveway that curved up and away from the highway, completely out of sight.

“This is your home?” Your question was tapered and had trailed off as the mystification at such a grandiose house tucked in the deep woods made you awestruck.

“My whole family lives here.” Renesmee had come to stand beside you, her weekend bag hanging off her left shoulder. “You should see the inside.”

Nessie nudged you with her right elbow to follow her as she moved toward the front door. You followed behind her as you approached the glass framed wooden door that led to the inside of the house.

While Renesmee had started to twist the knob and open the door, you stood as if you were frozen. You cast your eyes on the interior of the house but it was as if you couldn’t move, just stare.

Your stomach was filled with fast flying butterflies, and you were aware of your heart racing as if you had just run a marathon, but your mind was fuzzy. Your mind wasn’t blank though it seemed as if you couldn’t quite think clearly.

“Hey,” Renesmee turned back to you, “are you okay?”

She stood with the door opened, waiting for you to come inside. She was waiting for you to take that first step, take the step toward the front door to cross the threshold.

But you couldn’t. You couldn’t move. You couldn’t lift your lead feet to take a step, you couldn’t even fathom taking the step. You were frozen as if you had been superglued to the spot.

“Y/N?” Renesmee called your name again, though she was joined by Jasper and Alice.

“I’m sorry.” You apologized and were finally able to take a step, the glue that had held you back vanishing like mist. “I’m fine.”

You shook it off as an odd occurrence that had nothing to do with the house of the Cullen’s you were about to be spending a weekend with. You brushed it off and act like it was just a glitch in your nervous system.

“Hi darlin’.” Jasper was quick to greet you, quick to envelope you in a hug that you melted into, his lips pressed a kiss into your hair. “I’m glad you came.”

“Me too.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, sinking further into him. “I feel like I haven’t left campus in weeks.”

“That’s because you haven’t. You’ve been shut in our dorm studying.” Renesmee quipped. “You needed a break.”

He hummed into your hair, the rumble of his voice reverberating against you. A shiver, pleasant and enthralling shot down your spine. “I can fix that, ma’am.”

** **

“It stinks like wet dog in here.” Her partner seethed wit disgust, picking up a blanket that was trailing against the floor on the bed on the right of the room.

“Tranquilo!” She hissed, her dangerous and predatory glare fixated on the man behind her. “I don’t want to hear another word from you.”

She turned back to the sight of the two beds, though she completely ignored the bed on the left and instead fixated on the bed on the right.

She approached the bed and lift up a picture in a frame, her red eyes staring intently at the three people in the photograph. The two older humans were clearly the parents of the third, the similarities in facial features was incredibly telling.

“What are we doing here?” Her partner had broken orders by speaking up with a question, that should’ve furthered the conversation between the two.

“He’s an…old friend.” She scowled and threw the frame against the wall watching the glass shatter. “I heard he had found his…mate and I grew curious.”

“Are you jealous?” He questioned her with arrogance, a bite meant to further her anger.

“I want nothing to do with him.” Her glare deepened as she looked at the personal items scattered around the right side of the room. “And yet, I find it pathetic.”

“You’re holding a grudge after all these years? After all this time has passed?” He took a step toward her, his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

“It’s been so long since I’ve enjoyed a thrilling hunt.” She brushed her fingertips against the curve of the wooden headboard and hummed softly.

The tune was a melody, a lullaby from her home. It was a song that would draw unsuspecting humans from their homes into her depths, into her arms. She would appear before them as a siren at the edge of the water and as they approached, she would strike and feed.

But she had grown tired of the same game, the same tactics had left her unfulfilled.

“They won’t let you take her.” Her partner tried to dissuade her. “He won’t let you take her.”

She grinned wickedly, like the devil incarnate as she reached out and stroked his cheek with veiled affection. “Me serás de gran utilidad.”


	10. Chapter 9

If the size of the Cullen’s mansion home in the woods wasn’t spectacular enough, then their genetics clearly were.

It wasn’t only the Cullen’s that you have already met that were unnaturally beautiful, but when it came time to meet the rest of the family, not only were you in awe, you skeptical.

For being adults, and married to each other, for Renesmee to be your age, it didn’t add up. It ticked off more than a few questions in your head that you’d pushed to the back of your mind yet vowed to come back to.

How were they so young? Why were they so young? The ages and the timing didn’t add up, so why were they all so youthful without signs of aging?

How were they all so flawless? How were they all so unnaturally beautiful? Was there some fountain of youth they’d all taken a drink from?

“Tuck Everlasting.” You mumbled under your breath, remembering the childhood novel you had stumbled across back in Mississippi.

“What?” Renesmee questioned you.

“Have you ever read the book Tuck Everlasting?” You prod with your own question, setting your bag down on her bed.

“No.” She glanced over her shoulder, in her unnatural beauty that drew almost everyone toward her. “I’ve never even heard of it.”

You hummed in response and sat upon the bed, sitting crossed legged as you reached for your discarded cellphone sitting to your right. You picked up the phone and unlocked it before you started typing away on google.

“What do you want to do for dinner?” Renesmee questioned, eyes fixated on the device in your hand. “We could go into town and eat at the local place.”

You hit the lock button for your phone and tucked it away. You turned your attention to her and held it, watched as some of her own questions and puzzles flashed in her irises.

“We can do whatever.” You claimed. “I wish there was a place to get sweet tea out west though.”

“Sweet tea? What’s sweet tea?” Renesmee had only half unpacked her bag, leaving the rest tucked away inside the designer travel bag that talked in full volumes of her family’s wealth.

“Seriously? You’ve never heard of sweet tea?” You shuffled to the edge of the bed and stood, your fingers fixing the waffle shirt you’d had under your sweater.

“Is that a southern thing?” Renesmee tilt her head and pursed her lips.

“Sweet tea is like the most southern thing.” You moved toward the bookcase she had set up in her massive room, scoping out and gazing upon the titles that ranged from children’s stories to novels written in French and Latin, Spanish and Russian.

“I hope you’re at settled!” A melodic voice called from the doorway. “They’re all so excited to meet you!”

Alice bound into the room and grabbed your hand, gently pulling you behind her. She moved gracefully without ever even really needing to pick up her feet. It was actually as if she was floating on air, the way she walked with little struggle and without watching where she was stepping.

“I thought I met everyone already?” When you got to the top of the stairs, Alice’s hand was replaced by Jaspers.

He intertwined his fingers with yours and stared at you with his warm honey coloured eyes in a gaze that was both decidedly deep and warm, and enduringly affectionate.

He was looking at you as if you were the reason he was living and breathing, as if you were the sun and the moon and the stars.

Jasper Cullen was looking at you as if you were the first flash of colour he had seen in a greyscale world. He was looking at you as if you were the first flash of sunlight he had ever stumbled upon.

You didn’t know if your heart could race any faster or if you could fall any deeper into a pool of love at first sight.

Everything just felt natural; right.

‘Tuck Everlasting.’ A voice boomed in your head. ‘The fountain of youth.’

Jasper smiled gently; softly. He gave your hand a small tug as the two of you descended the stairs where the family of regal and noble looking men and women stood waiting for you.

While all of them had been worthy of your immediate attention, it was Edward who caught it and held it.

It was Renemsee’s dad and the furrowing of his eyebrows and the pursing of his lips that you fixated on.

‘The fountain of youth gave them all immortality and the inability to age.’

** **

“Hey stranger.” Brady grinned from the other side of the sleek black jeep he was driving, a pair of sunglasses on his head. “Long time no see.”

“Original.” You rolled your eyes and shoved your hands into your winter jacket’s pockets.

“How could you possibly be cold in weather like this?” Brady’s attention moved briefly toward the honey eyed blonde vampire standing behind you. “Its warm out.”

“No.” you corrected him with your teeth chattering, “Warm is in Mississippi where its still 78 degrees outside.”

“This…” you shivered. “…is practically subarctic.”

“Are we going cliff diving or what?!” Collin stuck his head out of the backseat, waving his arms dramatically.

“You’re crazy!” You hissed. “You’re going cliff diving in this weather?”

You huffed and had managed to see your breath.

“Don’t you know how to have any fun?” Brady again, looked back toward Jasper. “Come on! I want to show you the best place to be in the area. Even better than the castle you’re hiding in.”

You had rolled your eyes and scoffed, though he wasn’t far from the truth. The Cullen house had seemed regal and noble, almost like a modern age castle that housed impossibly beautiful people.

“I don’t suppose you mean your mom’s place?” You quipped, the hearty laughter of the most jovial of the Cullen’s erupting from behind you.

“Get in the jeep, backwoods!” Collin urged you to come along, even going as far as to lean forward and open the passengers door from the back seat.

His begging had worked, it had made you take a single step before Jasper’a hand reached out to grab your wrist. The action made you turn back and glance at him, your insides turning to mush at the way he was looking at you.

“Be careful.” He slipped a hand around your waist and closed the distance, his lips falling to yours in a soft yet pulling kiss that made you want to sink into him.

“You don’t trust them?” You half teased, fire rushing through you when he pulled you tighter against him.

There was a change, subtle yet powerful. It was like he was overtaken by something more predatory, something that demanded respect.

“Listen to me, darlin’. You promise me you’ll be careful.” His voice deepened and his southern accent flourished.

“I will.” You mumbled while still in his embrace, your breath hitching in your throat.

“We’re losing daylight!” Collin called, breaking the moment and breaking the kiss.

You pulled away and turned back, taking the steps quickly as you jogged down the driveway to the waiting jeep. You tossed your worn bag to the floor and climbed in, reaching for the seatbelt to the right of you. Your eyes instinctively went toward Jasper, fell to the most beautiful man that you had ever seen.

‘Tuck Everlasting.’ The voice called again, urging you pay attention to the two words.

“Now,” Brady grinned like a boy with newfound freedom, “we’re taking you to a real party.”

Your eyes were glued to Jasper, glued to the his whole family who was watching you leave with Brady and Collin. Your eyes were entrances by the matching set of honey coloured irises and breathtaking beauty.

‘Fountain of youth.’ The voice urged. ‘Tuck Everlasting.’


	11. Chapter 10

“Are you sure I’m allowed to be here?” The whispered questions continued. “I mean you said this is tribal stuff…so isn’t it private?”

Sitting across the fire from Jake and Renesmee, were you and Brady and Collin. You were sandwiched between the two, with Brady on your right and Collin on your left. The image had reminded Jake of a time long before Renesmee, long before Bella and Edward’s wedding, even before the newborn army.

It reminded Jake of a time when it was Bella, himself and Embry. The three of them had sat exactly like the three of you, aware but yet unaware of the changes that would come surging through your life.

Brady had an imprint who attended the same classes as you, you would be the newest member of the Cullen clan, and Collin was single and ever presently looking for an imprint even at the young age of 19.

“Its fine.” Brady nudged you, giving you a side grin that Jake knew would stoke Jasper’s jealousy even if the two of you were just friends.

He was lingering on the fear that he would lose you after waiting so long. It was Jasper’s fear that something would strip you from his life before he even had a chance with you.

“So what is this all?” Your whispers carried across the fire to Jake and Nessie, though it was only Jake who fixated on your words.

Before they left the Cullen house, Edward had informed them all that you knew something wasn’t quite right. Your suspicions lay around some kind of fountain of youth, which to Jake, sounded much more pleasant than vegetarian vampire.

If only the fountain of youth was the explanation for the young ages of all the Cullen’s.

“It’s our Quileute legend.” Brady leaned in and reached across your body to grab a bag of giant marshmallows, stuffing three in his mouth.

“Shove another one in.” You remarked. “I dare you.”

“I bet his mouth would come unhinged.” Collin spoke from your other side, the three of you laughing among yourselves.

Jake hopes you would keep that friendship in your life in the future if you chose to throw away your mortality. If you chose to live forever among the Cullen’s, Jake hoped that you would hold onto that glimmer of humanity.

“She knows.” Nessie finally spoke to Jake, reaffirming their knowledge. “I saw it when we brushed hands. She knows that there’s more than just the inability to age. Jasper will have to tell her soon.”

“That’s his decision, Nes.” Jake pressed a kiss to her temple, his arm draping around her waist. “That’s between Y/N and Jasper.”

“The longer he waits-“ Jake cut Renesmee off, silencing her with his soft kiss.

He wouldn’t want to admit that she was right, and silencing her with a kiss felt better than swallowing the pill.

** **

He knew you were exhausted, beyond exhausted and it had only been the second day of a long weekend trip. After your day and a bit in La Push, where you didn’t go cliff diving, you returned back to the Cullen house.

You are to your heart’s content as wished by Esme, and then you carried yourself upstairs to your room for the weekend. You had all but fallen into bed, collapsing onto the soft mattress when Jasper entered the room.

He had only intended to check on you, to ease his continuous worries that stemmed from you going to La Push with a bunch of wild creatures. He had only intended to gaze at you and leave, though when you saw him, you lift your head from the pillow.

“Stay.” You spoke with exhaustion, your eyes nearly closing again. “Please stay with me.”

Jasper crossed the room at a set pace and came to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached out and brushed your hair behind your ear and continued the downward path as his ice cold fingers ran across your jawline.

His honey golden eyes were focused on you, studying every inch of your face as he felt the unbreakable bond the two of you already had, flourishing.

“Lay with me.” You moved over and made room for him to come beside you on the bed.

Jasper took the space next to you with your request. He wrapped an arm around your waist as you shuffled closer to him, your hands resting against his broad and strong chest. He could see the goosebumps that rose to your skin at the touch of your flesh just as he could feel the elation and the ease at being so close to the one who needed you most.

You were content in the arms of a monster who had done unspeakable things a few lifetimes ago that had still not left him.

The Major was and always would be a part of him and it would only be a matter of time before Jasper would have to tell you the truth.

Not about him being a vampire, obviously, because Edward had told them all that you knew, but that he used to be a major during the civil war and he had fought for the losing side.

He had helped create a newborn army under the direction of his ex-lover who had also turned him. He would have to tell you that he helped create and destroy newborns after they’d outlived their usefulness.

“You’re thinking too hard.” Your voice was soft as the humane weight of exhaustion started to sink into you.

“How would you know, darlin’?” Jasper pulled you closer and kissed into your hair.

“Edward can read minds.” You whispered, your voice growing softer with each passing moment as you started to slip into slumber. “Emmett is impossibly strong, a brute with a feather brain.”

Jasper chortled before resting his chin on the top of your head, feeling your fluttering happiness, your bright elation and growing depth of love just as easily as he could feel Rosalie’s anger from across the house.

“Alice can see the future.” He kept his voice as quiet as possible, soothing you into a stately sleep with the rumble in his chest and the accent that you found so comforting. “Carlisle is compassionate. Esme is motherly.”

“And…” you yawned. “…you?”

Jasper took pause, he took a few fleeting moments to gather his thoughts, to try and explain himself and his powers. There was much more to tell, far more than could be told tonight.

In the end, he chose not to tell you. Not when you were teetering on the edge of sleep, drifting in and out of consciousness.

“That’s another story for another day, sweetheart.” Jasper knew he could soothe you into sleep by talking, his voice brought you as much peace as yours brought him. And you were so close to sleep.

He wished he could sleep with you. He wished he could drift off into sleep and welcome the dream world as easily as you could.

“She’s not one of us. She can’t be one of us.” Rosalie was may have been talking to the rest of the family, but she was speaking to Jasper. “You know what will happen…”


End file.
